This invention relates to a measuring apparatus or device, particularly to a detecting device, for measuring lengths, usually the length of long siderurgical or metallurgical products.
This length is particularly sought for to condition rolled products in siderurgy of metallurgical products from iron and steel works. If the length of a rolled product together with its cross-section and density is known, it is possible to deduct its weight.
On the other hand, when this length is to be cut into submultiple lengths, the measurement of this length allows the optimum submultiple length resulting in a minimum loss to be determined.
It is desirable to measure siderurgical products, particularly long products, while the same are being conveyed on a roller conveyor, this being also an object of this invention.
Apparatuses for carrying out these measurements already exist. Generally, they are of complicated structure and give measures of poor accuracy.
In this respect mention is made of:-
Fixed cell apparatuses which require the product to be displaced at uniform speed;
OPTICAL CIRCULAR SWEEPING APPARATUS WHICH BRING ABOUT AN ERROR IN THE TRIGONOMETRICAL ANGLE MEASUREMENT, THIS ERROR INCREASING WITH LATERAL DISPLACEMENT OF THE PRODUCT WHILE THE LATTER IS CONVEYED ON THE ROLLER CONVEYOR;
OPTICAL FIBRE APPARATUS HAVING PHOTO-SENSITIVE ELEMENTS AT REGULAR INTERVAL. This type of apparatus is expensive owing to the number of detection components and its data processing system. Moreover, the length error is of the order of an interval.
The purely mechanical solutions (or realization) area of limited speed.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved device without the drawbacks of the existing apparatuses.